


A Dangerous Profession

by EnidZsasz



Category: Blade Runner, Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids r Us, Blade Runner - Freeform, Cyberpunk, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey is a Synthetic repair tech for the military. Most of the time anything that gets too damaged is destroyed, but now with the lack of needed materials for new ones, it got a lot cheaper to repair the ones that were needed and then send them back out. (SHORT one shot)





	A Dangerous Profession

Rey's eyes darted over her table of repair tools, she felt exhausted but the day was only half over and she still had two Andy's to repair. Taking a sip of her caf, she grimaced, give it to the First Order to supply plenty of caf, but no syncream. Rey settled down by the Andy on the bed, waiting for the readout on his systems. A average sort of model, he had dark skin and looked frighted. "Don't worry I'm sure its nothing." she told him and smiled. He oggled at her. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"FN2187." he stated. FN, that would be Forward Navy, she thought and stared at the computer screen. It really was only surface damage and a bit of a blow to the head case. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned the monitor so he could see the read out. 

"I think I like Finn, for you okay?" she told him and his eyes went wide looking at her. "Don't mention it, the others, they don't see the point in familiarity." she explained. "But I do." His eyes roamed over her, before going back to the screen. "I want to check and... make sure that there is no wires loose, is that alright with you?" she asked. Slowly he nodded, and Rey took another sip. It was her only chance to do this. For safety purposes his whole body would be disabled while she worked with the head. Carefully and mostly out of view of the ever present cameras Rey clipped a tiny wire, that was all it was really at least in the newer models like him, and settled him back down. Using a device to repair his skin damage he woke and seemed to swallow. 

"Thank you." he stated simply and nearly tonelessly. She grinned down to him. She touched his arm, and tapped out 'do you understand this' onto his arm. 'blink twice' he blinked twice. 'I disabled the death chip find Bala-tik. He can get you out, his people are out on the western ridge at 9am every day for ten minutes.' He swallowed again and blinked twice once more. 

"I believe that is everything. Make sure to go through a full system check yourself okay?" she told him and drew back sipping on the bitter brew of the coffee. He looked her over, but left. She hoped he'd make it, it was no real lie that Bala-tik's people would be there, and they would smuggle him out. Finn, as it were was the second she had done, that other one a smaller asian looking girl was a repair tech andy. But they were all prevented from knowing their own schematics. Rey couldn't stop herself from disabling the chip in her head, it had part of it missing after all, but the main core of the brain was good. Brain, yes brain. While humankind had made good work for synthetic brains, and there were people living in an entirely synthetic shell, as well as andy's for that matter. ALL military andy's had at least 25% human brain tissue. While a prosetronic brain could be hacked, it was much harder to hack living tissue. She knew the andy was gone, since it was that one that told her where to send any more that she freed. 

The chip in the older military andy's was basically something that killed all the human tissue inside of their brains, the same with the wire in Finn's head. It basically overloaded the electronics and destroyed them, and thus destroying the support system of the tissue at the same time electrocuted it to grey matter. It was disgusting, and wretched, but no one would be able to know that. To herself even 1% of human tissue in an andy was wrong. Human kind can't be broken down to parts and pieces if they wanted to still call themselves human. Being familiar, and humanizing them, was one of the reasons why she was overworked. Once word got out, every andy on the block as it were wanted her. A few moments to relax herself, Rey called for the next andy going over the needed repairs. 

He had a leg blasted off by a mine, and was probably lucky that he didn't just die-Rey shook herself. She disappeared behind a door to grab a matching leg that would do for him. There were parts of andy's here, and this place always unsettled her to go into, but she grabbed the leg, and settled it down before going to the bed where the andy was not... Rey looked around the room, usually they were punctual. Two hands grabbed her from behind, one over her mouth and the other around her waist as she was pulled back, and into that gore room. The only room other then her fresher, that had no cameras. There was one way in there and one way out, the miltary didn't see the need just yet when it was deep in the compound to put a camera in there. 

She didn't try to scream, the cameras in her room would have seen the grab, and there would be people coming for her. "So its confirmed then." she heard a voice say behind her. There was a light pop and her heart rate skyrocketed. Oh shit, they knew. The military knew and they were going to kill her, not just kill her, carve up her brains to be used in more andy's. "Good." the voice said and a chin brushed the top of her head. Damn he was tall, and an andy himself, she could tell by the feeling of synthetic skin over her mouth. 

"Keep silent if you want to live." he told her and withdrew the hand. Rey breathed out harshly and tried to look to him but that is when all the alarms started blazing. "Damn, that would be Hux." he stated and drew away from her, and she got a good look at the andy. He was tall, with black hair, and a sharp nose. Kinda too big of ears he deviated from all standard models that she had seen as he frowned and then looked to her. His eyes were a light brown with green flecks in them. He had black hair, that was overlong, passing his neck. 

"What is going on?" she asked him, and checked over the door, in the case of an attack she was too go into here and seal the door. It was the most shielded part of her rooms.

"Classified." he stated tonelessly, and furiously grabbed a small datapad and typed out on it. 

"Oh really? Me too, I'm real classified." she replied back and he blinked to her. His shoulders relaxed a little, Rey wasn't exactly afraid, but being in a room with a unknown andy, one that seemed to have plans to kidnap her? That was stressful. She could open the door, hope she got out before he reacted then seal him inside. "What do you want with me?" she asked him, he frowned at her, and the datapad. 

"Classified." he stated again. "Fuck you hux." he hissed, and reached for her. Rey flinched, but he pushed her against the door. "I am sorry, but you can't be awake." She had little time to contemplate this as there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck. As the drugs flooded into her system she blacked out. 

* * *

 

She was asleep, that much he knew and thankfully she was extracted safely with him, leaving Hux down to be destroyed. He had been a desperate fool, and quite frankly he was glad the andy was gone. He watched her as she slept, more then just a little writhing. Human as it were. When andy's 'slept' it was still, deathlike sleep as their bodies were disabled while the mind recovered. It was imperative apparently the mind rested. Even androids couldn't run for very long without some kind of rest. Errors piled up, and they began to shut down. She woke with a tight gasp, and froze still, before sitting up and looking around. Her eyes locked on him, but he didn't move, and she then looked around again. They were at his base, the so called andy rebellion. Anyone who was anyone was here, all they lacked was someone to disable the kill chips. All they needed was her, since she could disable even the newest model of andy's. 

"where am I?" she asked him. He moved, and she flinched again. 

"You are my guest." he told her and she frowned at him. He was surprised that it was a woman. Everyone suspected one of the original designers, coming out of retirement. But it was a young woman, a human at that. She had a cute frown, his mind decided. "We require your services." he decided standing. She flinched again, and he ignored it. 

"What do you mean? Where am I?" she demanded, and stood up she wavered a little and he moved to help her, but she flinched again. So he didn't press the issue. 

"Classified." he stated. She frowned at him again and he felt a smile on his lips. "You can't escape." he told her. She went to a small window and looked out, and hissed in a breath. 

"The REBELLION?! You are with the rebellion?!" she yelled, her heart rate was spiking again. Pulse pounding in her neck. 

"Yes." he replied. "You will be disabling the kill chip in all our heads." Rey froze, and turned to him slowly. Her eyes tracked down his body, and she sighed. 

"Sure, okay, and what about the military?" she demanded. "the... virus?" she paused saying it. "You need more then just disabling it." she mumbled. 

"There is no virus in the camp." he stated simply. Everyone here was mostly calm, unlike Hux. And it was a good thing that the lack of calm in Hux was now gone, if he had the virus it was now gone. 

"That... oh god I've been so stupid!" she said and put her hands to her face. 

"I am going to be destroyed in six days. I need it done now." he told her. She jumped before she could slump down, she was shaking. "I'm the closest. The rest have at least a year." she grimaced. 

"Take me to the lab." she said quietly. He reached his hand out to her and she hesitated before taking it. She was silent on the way to the lab, it was as close as they could make it to a real government lab. "Sit," she sighed, and went over the tools. "Good, good, got everything needed." she mumbled and settled down on a chair while he got on the bed. This was a test for her really, and since he was the only one going to 'die' the soonest, other then Hux, there was no real danger. He was just a solider after all. 

"You will do it?" he questioned her. She sighed. 

"I have to don't I?" she quipped back. She did, otherwise she'd be useless. "So... what is your name?" she asked taking a few long breaths to steady herself. Her hands were shaking. 

"KY-1037." he told her. She seemed steadied by that. 

"Ky? I haven't heard of that designation before." she told him. 

"Killer Yeoman." he replied and faced forwards as she went behind him. His heart spiked a bit, well not heart perse. "We are assassin andy's, mean to be as indistinguishable as possible between humans." 

"Okay, sounds like something First Order would do." she stated and he winced as she cut into the back of her head. His body was still and he couldn't move after that. She sighed again, and he felt something in his head be tugged, then she moved back. Pulling the skin back together and using a outdated skin healing device to do so. He could move again and leapt up, going to the scanner. She yelped in the process of his fast movement, but the scanner started, and he had to know. It clicked on and scanned him, the read out blaring warnings. She did it. She removed the kill chip, he turned back to her and the small chip in her hand. "Good then?" she questioned. 

"Yes. Good. You'll be very busy..." he told her. He was utterly unsure as to what to do. All his three years of life he was expected to die, and now he had years ahead of him. More then years really, he had around sixty until his power-core failed utterly. She frowned again settling back down into her chair. "Well taken care of... well paid..." he stated quietly. 

"I understand, I guess start sending them in. I can get several done if that is all I'm doing." she said, and stared at the ground. He moved to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you, you saved my life." he told her. Now she looked up to him without more quivering in fear. 

"Yes well, did YOU send Finn in?" he nodded and she sighed slumping down a little boneless. "Figures." 

"You are very valued." he tried. 

"You know..." she gaped in and frowned. This one wasn't cute. He settled down on the bed to wait. She needed some kind of comfort. "OKay its not a computer virus, its actually just the common cold." she told him and he blinked. "Most military andy's have at least 25% human brain matter in them. Otherwise they can be hacked...." she told him. "That's why I started doing it." 

"The.. common cold?" he asked her, she rose a hand and touched his forehead. 

"You have probably around 30% maybe even more human brain matter, its in a sealed environment and acts as a base. Most utilitarian andy's have only 10%." she told him. "The common cold is the only virus that can affect the brain, not even the flu can pass the barrier." she sighed and grimaced. Running a shaking hand through her head. "Once it gets in there is hard to get out, and call it the reflexo virus all they want I think some ass just made it in order to kill andy's." He nodded at this information. So he had human brain matter in his supposedly fully prosetronic brain. 

"Is there a cure?" he questioned. 

"Yes...but not a pleasant one, we can cure the cold, but this would, basically be cracking into the skull completely. It would be painful..." she mumbled thinking. 

"All these facilities are yours." he motioned around her. "I promise you'll be well protected." 

"And a prisoner." she replied. He stood up and went to the door. 

"Yes, once the government stops trying to just kill us all, you'll be free to go." She just shrugged. 

For the next week she was busy, and he was required to make she she ate, drank and slept. She wasn't the only human on the base, but she was the only one not allowed near the surface and outside. They couldn't risk the only one who could remove the death from them in any kind of air raid or rescue attempt. The First Order had to know just what she was to them, and were scouring for her. But the surface only held a small farming community, and the underground was too far down and only populated by Andy's and her. So a single heat signature down below in these mines was nothing but a blip. A ghost. 

"Do I get a book at least?" she asked him, as he waited for her to finish in cleansing. He could get her a book, he did, but then it wouldn't be a surprise when he gave it to her. The rebellion leader was overjoyed that all the andy's in the base were now free and was shipping in new ones to be freed. "KYLO!" she snapped. She had given him a pet name, which was interesting at least. She stamped towards him and he froze she was naked say for a towel. As what he was he did have a reaction, and looked away. 

"Yes, you may have a book." he told her staring at the ceiling. 

"Are you going to LOOK at me when I say that?" she demanded. He swallowed and tracked his eyes down, from her face to her lips, to her flushed shoulders and just below them. "Book?" she demanded holding a hand out. He swallowed again and handed it to her. It would be another week before the new ones would get here. He had a week before she would be busy again. At least she had settled into life here. She examined the cover. "A romance novel? You couldn't get a tech rag?" 

"No. I prefer these books." she looked up and frowned at him. He racked his eyes over her as she thumbed through the book. 

"Fine. at least it should help me sleep." she said, and worst of all dropped the towel, to move over to her room, and clothe herself. Be bit into his lip as he watched her naked form move around the cave. He moaned, and she froze, looking back at him, almost expectantly. Confusion filled him. "Okay do I need to say it, or is it obvious?" she demanded towards him, pulling out a simple set of clothes from a low bin. 

"What?" he questioned and looked away from her. 

"If you want to have sex with me, you need to kinda get over here." he froze blinking. A thing akin to fear entered him, and he slowly walked towards her. She smiled towards him, and he swallowed again, as he got behind her and laid a hand on her bare hip. The other went and rested on her stomach. Before she grabbed it and guided it upwards to her breast. "There." she said, he gently massaged the not exactly substantial lump of tissue. She hummed, and he shivered behind her. 

"You... want to...?" he questioned. She frowned looking up at him. It was her cute frown. 

"Don't you?" she asked him. "You can can't you?" she asked him. He nodded dipping his head down and kissed her shoulder. She leaned back into him, and he breathed out. 

"You don't want one of the others?" he asked her. There were plenty of pleasure andy's in the base, male and female. 

"You're the only one." she replied easily. He felt a strike of pride at that. He was made like the pleasure andy's but also capable to kill, unlike all of them. He had to be able to infiltrate and kill after all. He moved his other hand down and she moaned lowly when he touched it. She was wet, and he breathed out, before sweeping her up in his arms. She let out a squeak of surprise and a slew of swears at him until he settled her down on her bed. 

"I want the bed." he told her. She frowned at him, but watched as he doffed his clothing, licking her lips. He got on the edge of a bed as she waited squirming a little. 

"I was fine standing." she told him, and he blinked down at her. Unlike him she had flaws in her skin. Moles here and there, a scar or two... he bent down and kissed her stomach. Her muscles twitched and clenched as he kissed up and down her body, every flaw and every fleck and imperfection. She was squirming again by the time he was done, and touched her again. She moaned as he slid a finger inside of her, croking his finger inside of her, and getting more then just a tiny reaction. It was fairly blissful moment as he got on top of her, she parted her legs and hooked them around his waist. He did have pleasure sensors himself, all andys did. It was a was to make sure they could be rewarded as it were. So when he pushed inside of her it felt really wonderful, she was tight, and warm. She shivered holding onto him as he bottomed into her and finally kissed her lips. 

"More." he demanded, and kissed him again. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back into her, she moaned into him. He touched her breasts again, making sure she would feel as much pleasure as he did. She rocked against his thrusts match them by canting her hips. It seemed to him to take forever, but he knew it only took an hour before she spasmed around him. He felt his own sort of 'climax' come right after hers, as she cupped the back of his neck, right where the sensors were for his own pleasure centers. She might have gotten familiar with his specs, as she panted below him. He moved so that he was beside her, and her sweating form in her bed. It was a tight fit it wasn't a large bed. He'd have to rectify that, he wanted to spend more time with her. 

"Did I do it right?" she asked after another long moment and he swallowed and nodded. Kissing her forehead. "Fhew... I'm glad." 

"Glad? You like me?" he asked her. She kissed his cheek. 

"Yes, I do." she answered. He swallowed. "I can't feel my legs." she told him and he felt that same kind of rush of not quite fear take him. It wasn't a bad feeling. 

"I'm sorry...." he replied. She frowned her cute frown at him again. 

"Don't be. When does the next batch come in?" He hugged her to him and she didn't protest the slightest bit. 

"A week. I have to stay, Leia is making me the leader of this base." he told her. She nodded. 

"Its called Stockholm syndrome last I heard." she stated and sighed. "But whatever its fine. So long as I can help all of you." he started kissing her again, licking up along her jaw. She relaxed back and closed her eyes letting him continue to kiss her. 

"You are a great asset to the rebellion." he told her lowly. Kissing her breast. 

"Yes well at least you have syncream. I'd kill for that." she told him and he chuckled. They did have plenty of things she tended to like, right now she had been making strides in a 'cure' for the virus without doing more harm or pain, it would be put on the back-burner, but in the end they were planning on getting her a whole facility going. While she might be the only human in a cavern full of andy's she was content. Keeping her content was his main goal, they can't have the only one that could free them from death mistreated and upset. It took a lot of money, but Leia was more the willing to spend it, get their numbers up, then bring about the end of the First Order army. Free all the andy's in the world, make new ones without the death looming over them. With a little more help for her, a few technocratic andy's she could get up a less invasive cure for the virus. But that would wait, he kissed her. He had to keep her pleased and working. That much was his duty here as master. Really it was master over her, keep her happy and not wanting to escape so they could all be freed. Maybe she knew, maybe not. When they were done she could know in full. 


End file.
